


Interminable

by TheBakerStWriter



Series: June's Inksolation Of 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakerStWriter/pseuds/TheBakerStWriter
Summary: The criminals in London are as good as a black flower among Daisies. Sherlock is being, well, Sherlock. John is being, well, Dr John Watson.Basically this is my first fic inspired by a prompt list written by bluebellofbakerstreet for #inksolation of June.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: June's Inksolation Of 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Interminable

A sharp intake of breath. 

“What the hell!” John’s voice traveled through the hall to the living room.

“Is this some sort of experiment, Sherlock?” John’s question lingered mid air, eyeing the dead toads in the sink. Gashes could be seen all over their bodies.  _ Horrendous. _

“Yes,” Came the barely audible reply from his flatmate.

“I am going to kill you!” John shouted.  _ Can’t even take a bloody piss.  _

“I am sure you will do a fairly decent job at hiding the evidence,” Sherlock mumbled, his footsteps could be heard approaching the bathroom.

“What exactly did you do to them?” John asked the detective as he stepped out of the loo. A questioning look plastered on his face.

“Wanted to see how many stabs it would take to kill a Rana Temporaria toad,” Answered Sherlock as he pushed past John, closing the distance between his bedroom and himself.

“Where did you even catch them!” John’s arms flew in the air, frustrated at his flatmate.

“Correction, Bought,” said Sherlock after shutting his door.

**********

John’s phone beeped. 

“Sorry,” he apologised to his patient and picked up the phone. 

The text read, _“Bored.”_

_ No, not again.  _ John shut down his phone so not to be bothered by Sherlock’s texts.  _ Can’t help you mate. _

**********

Mrs Hudson's annoyed look greeted John.

“What did he do?” John asked as he closed the door, turning to Mr Hudson.

“He’s been firing your gun and torturing a bat!” Mrs Husdon exclaimed. 

“Alright.” John climbed the seventeen steps to his flat, and upon entering a foul smell had attacked him.

“Sherlock!” He yelled, not seeing his flatmate in the living room. He covered his nose with a hand while closing the door with a loud thud. “Sherlock! What the hell is wrong with you?!”.

“Bored, John! Bored!” Sherlock dropped his goggles on the kitchen table and marched to his couch.

“The smell?” John opened the closed windows to freshen in the flat. “And torturing a bat?”

“Was burning an element for another experiment. And it’s necropsy, autopsy on animals,” Sherlock replied. Sensing John's close presence, he peeked through his eyelids before opening them and giving him a dramatic roll. “In my drawer near the bed.” 

“Thank you.” John said as he marched to Sherlock's bedroom to retrieve the gun.

**********

A knocking sound startled John. He was in his bedroom upstairs, Sherlock could be heard playing the violin and the knock was a strong one so certainly not Mrs Hudson’s.

Pulling out his gun, he went to the door. “Yes?”

“Your flatmate has awakened my infant, you see I’m at Mrs turner’s, visiting her,” a woman’s voice spoke with a matter of urgency. 

John set aside his gun and opened the door. “Alright, I will ask him to stop.” One of John’s charming smiles had taken over him, “If he doesn’t listen I will go as far as locking him up in his room, deprived of his violin.”

“Oh, thank you!” said the woman, as she began descending the stairs.

**********

“You’re impossible,” John said, sipping his tea as he sat on his armchair watching crap telly.

“And you love repeating things,” stated Sherlock, also watching crap telly with John after setting away his violin for the night.

A small laugh escaped John’s lips causing a confused look thrown at him from Sherlock. Shrugging he took another sip.

“I know your experiments are apparently infinite, but try to cut them down a bit, or at least try not to bother anyone else, least of all our neighbours, same goes for the violin. yeah?” John stole a glance towards his flatmate, he looked quite calm, a very rare sight for someone other than John to see nowadays.

“Interminable.”

“Sorry?”

“Infinite is not the correct term, John. Interminable is.”

“Oh god damn you, Holmes! You and your posh vocabulary”

It was Sherlock's time to let slip a laugh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, If You Enjoyed, Please Leave A Comment. Constructive Criticism Is Welcome.
> 
> This Was Not Beta'd, So All Mistakes Are Mine.
> 
> This Is My Very First Fic, Looking To Get Into This Amazing, Outstanding Fandom.


End file.
